This invention relates to message display systems, and more particularly to a system for displaying custom messages on automobile bumpers and the like.
The current popularity of bumper stickers is well known. Thus, bumper stickers are frequently used for commercial advertising purposes, to promote various political viewpoints, to support both professional and amateur athletic teams, to display serious and humorous slogans of all types, etc. It is also known to provide bumper stickers which are designed to promote various safe-driving practices.
Notwithstanding the popularity of bumper stickers, it has heretofore not been practical to use bumper stickers for the display of custom messages. This is because it has been necessary to use one of the various printing processes in order to make bumper stickers. As is well known, whenever printing is involved it is necessary to amortize relatively high set-up costs over a large number of copies if the total cost per copy is to be kept within reasonable limits.
The present invention comprises a message display system which overcomes the foregoing difficulties. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention there is provided a kit which may be used to form a desired message on a display surface. By this means custom messages may be displayed on automobile bumpers and in numerous other situations.
More particularly, the invention comprises a bumper sticker kit including at least one blank bumper sticker and a plurality of alpha/numeric display members. In the use of the invention, the alpha/numeric display members are selectively arranged on the blank bumper sticker to form a desired message. Thereafter the bumper sticker is mounted on an automobile bumper or any other desired surface for display of the message.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the blank bumper sticker includes a front display surface of predetermined size and color and a back surface comprising an adhesive layer. The front surface includes registration indicia which preferably comprise longitudinally extending lines for parallel display of the message and at least one arcuately extending line for arcuate display of the message. The back surface and the adhesive layer formed thereon are normally covered by a backing sheet.
The alpha/numeric display members include the various letters of the alphabet, numerals, punctuation signs, and the like. Each display member comprises a front display surface which is substantially smaller in size and contrasting in color relative to the front display surface of the blank bumper sticker, and a back surface comprising an adhesive layer. A backing sheet normally extends over the back surfaces and the adhesive layers formed thereon of all of the alpha/numeric display members. By this means the backing sheet functions to support the alpha/numeric display members until they are mounted on the front display surface of the blank bumper sticker.